The defense mechanisms to protect the mammalian gastrointestinal (GI) tract from colonisation by pathogenic bacteria are highly complex. The GI tract of most mammals are colonised by native microflora, and invasive pathogenic micro-organisms. In a healthy individual, these competing microflora are in a state of equilibrium. Modification of the intestinal microflora equilibrium may lead to or prevent many GI disorders, both in humans, and other mammalian species, such as companion animals including cats, dogs and rabbits. The well being of companion animals is closely related to their feeding and GI health, and maintenance of the intestinal microflora equilibrium in these animals may result in healthier pets.
The number and composition of the intestinal microflora tend to be stable, although age and diet may modify it. Gastric acidity, bile, intestinal peristalsis and local immunity are factors thought to be important in the regulation of bacterial flora in the small intestine of human beings and various other mammals. Often pet GI disorders, including those found in canines and felines, are linked to bacterial overgrowth and the production of enterotoxins by pathogenic bacteria. These factors disrupt the intestinal microflora equilibrium and can promote inflammation and aberrant immune responses.
During the last few years, research has begun to highlight some valuable strains of bacteria and their potential use as probiotic agents. Probiotics are considered to be preparations of bacteria, either viable or dead, their constituents such as proteins or carbohydrates, or purified fractions of bacterial ferments that promote mammalian health by preserving and promoting the natural microflora in the GI tract, and reinforcing the normal controls on aberrant immune responses. It is believed by some that probiotic bacteria are more effective when derived from the species, or a closely related species to the individual intended to be treated. Therefore, there is a need for probiotic strains derived from companion animals to be used for companion animals, that are different to those derived from humans.
WO 01/90311 discloses probiotic micro-organisms isolated from fecal samples obtained from cats and dogs having probiotic activity. However, these bacteria were obtained from fecal samples, and may not form part of the natural intestinal microflora present in the upper portion of the GI tract.
Consequently, there is a need to provide strains of bacteria obtainable by isolation from the natural intestinal microflora present in the upper portion of the GI tract that are particularly adapted for companion animals, and have been selected for their probiotic properties and ability to survive processing, and to incorporate these strains into compositions that are suitable for their use.